


Quiet Moments

by PurrsephoneQuinn27



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Indulgent, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrsephoneQuinn27/pseuds/PurrsephoneQuinn27
Summary: Husk just wants Angel to feel safe
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes I get so overwhelmed with love for Angel the only thing I can do is write a little soft fic about him

"Has anyone seen Angel today?" Charlie asked Husk from her perch down at the end of the bar. He shook his head. "He got in late last night, and went straight up to his room. Wouldn't even talk to me." Charlie said, "I think I better go up and check on him," and made to stand up, but Husk beat her to it. "I'll do it!" he said, faster and more eagerly than he meant to. Charlie looked at him, surprised. "Are you sure? You know how he gets when he has days like this." Husk nodded. "Uh huh. No I got it," he said, already halfway to the stairs. Charlie smiled knowingly at him, and he felt himself blush. Oh well. Who cared if the princess knew. 

A few minutes later Husk found himself outside Angel's door, knocking softly. "Angel?" he called. From within he heard rustling, and then, "It's open, Husky." Husk opened the door to complete darkness. As his eyes adjusted, he saw Angel on his bed, wrapped in a lot of blankets. "Hey baby," Husk said as he made his way over to him. "I heard you had a rough day."

Husk sat on the bed next to Angel, who pulled himself up so Husk could put his arms around him. Angel drew in a shaky breath and said, "I hate him, Husky. I hate him so much." Husk knew he meant Valentino, and held Angel tighter. He wished he could be with Angel all the time to protect him, he wished he could devote all of his time to taking care of him, he wished he could kill Valentino for him. He felt all six of Angel's arms come around him, and knew Angel was having similar thoughts. 

"What can I do for you?" Husk whispered into his hair. Angel tucked his face into his shoulder. "I just want you to hold me," he said so softly Husk almost couldn't hear him. Husk pulled Angel into his lap, so he was almost cradling him with his legs. Angel loved when he did this. He moved his wings so they were around Angel, shielding him from all the bad things that had happened today. He heard Angel let out a contented sigh. 

They sat in silence that way for a while, before Angel shifted. "This is so nice baby, but my legs and ass are completely asleep. Lay down with me?" Keeping his arms around Angel, Husk picked him up slightly to move him from his lap to the bed, and lay back against the pillows. Angel ended up half on top of Husk, with Husk's arms draped over his back. Angel let his legs tangle with Husk's, and shut his eyes. A few more minutes passed in silence before Angel broke it, saying, "I love you so much I feel like I can hardly contain it." Husk smiled against the top of Angel's head. "I know exactly what you mean. I love you so much, and I just wish...I just want you to be happy all the time."

Angel let out a wet laugh. "Just this is enough. You holding me, and just being there for me when shit gets bad, you save me everyday." Husk tilted Angel's face up, and their eyes met in the dark. Angel smiled up at him, and Husk's heart felt so full he thought he might burst. Husk leaned down and kissed him sweetly. "Loveyousomuch," Angel whispered against his lips. Husk kissed him again. "Love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> I hate doing short ones but spring break is almost over and next week I'm not gonna have the energy to write :(


End file.
